yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Fluffal
"Fluffal", known as "Furnimal" (ファーニマル Fānimaru) in the OCG, is an archetype of Fairy monsters used by Sora Perse in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime and manga. Design Appearance "Fluffal" monsters are based off of plush toys with angel-like wings on their backs (except for "Fluffal Owl", who has them on its head, "Fluffal Penguin" who sports them as a bow-tie, "Fluffal Wings", who itself is a set of wings), giving them a very cute and innocent appearance, in contrast with their "Frightfur" Fusion counterparts. Etymology "Fluffal" is a portmanteau of "fluff" and "animal". Their Japanese archetype name, "Furnimal" is a portmanteau of "fur" and "animal". Their names tend to be their archetype name followed by a species of animal. Playing style This archetype focuses on Fusion Summon tactics, primarily to search out and recycle "Polymerization" while also utilizing cards such as "Edge Imp Sabres" and "Toy Vendor" along with "Fluffal Dog", giving the player easy access to the necessary cards to Fusion Summon "Frightfur" Fusion Monsters. As Fusion Summoning requires a large amount of cards, several "Fluffal" monsters help to quickly gain card advantage (such as "Fluffal Dog" and "Fluffal Wings") and recycle the necessary cards required upon being used as Fusion Material Monsters (such as "Fluffal Cat" and "Fluffal Rabbit"). The "Frightfur" monsters can be Fusion Summoned using "Edge Imp" monsters as the Fusion Material. They rely primarily on "Fluffal" archetype with boosting effects. "Frightfur" monsters also have offensive effects that either boost their ATK or grant additional attacks ("Frightfur Bear", "Frightfur Sabre-Tooth", "Frightfur Wolf", "Frightfur Tiger"), destroying cards on the opponent's field ("Frightfur Tiger", "Frightfur Leo"), prevents the opponent from activating cards or effects when they attack ("Frightfur Chimera", "Frightfur Sheep"), and even steal away an opponent's monster by equipping them to themselves or Special Summon them to their controller's field ("Frightfur Bear", "Frightfur Chimera"). "Frightfur" monsters have a small weakness in having specific "Edge Imp" monsters for Fusion Materials (outside of "Chimera"), but cards like "Fusion Reserve" and "Fusion Conscription" can help you in getting your needed "Edge Imps" to the hand, and "Fluffal Sheep" helps in recycling both your "Edge Imp" and "Fluffal" monsters. All five of the "Edge Imps" possess helpful abilities on their own, such as "Edge Imp Chain" searching your "Frightfur" Spell and Trap support whenever it hits the Graveyard, "Edge Imp Saw" providing extra draw power, and "Edge Imp Tomahawk" being able to substitute for any of the other "Edge Imp" monsters should they not be available in the hand or field. The Deck responds badly to too many out of archetype cards, as they cannot be fused with, and the other Summoning methods are not nearly as important as your Fusion Summoning. Recommended cards Weaknesses Because the "Fluffals" have a reliance on Fusion Summoning, cards like "Prohibition", "Psi-Blocker", "Armageddon Designator" and "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell" can easily cripple this Deck, as it can quickly stop "Polymerization" and similar Fusion cards. Similarly, "Eradicator Epidemic Virus" can also probe "Fluffal" Decks and deprive them of multiple copies of said cards, as a single Fusion Summon is usually nowhere near enough for a Deck like this. The "Fluffal" monsters themselves can also be preyed on directly through belligerents like "Infinite Dismissal" (all "Fluffal"s except "Leo" and "Dog" have three Levels or less), "Skill Drain", "Soul Drain" (ceases the effects of "Cat" and "Rabbit"), the tournament legal version of "Slifer the Sky Dragon" (all "Fluffal"s have less than 2000 ATK), "King Tiger Wanghu" and "Deck Devastation Virus" (due to their low ATK, save for "Leo".) In fencing the "Frightfur" monsters, they are vulnerable to cards like "Anti-Fusion Device", "Fusion Devourer", "Steelswarm Sting" and "Mispolymerization". The archetype as a whole is also effect-heavy, permitting cards like "Face-Off" (to counter "Fluffal Leo",) the aforementioned "Skill Drain" and "Soul Drain", "Skull Meister" and "Effect Veiler" to take advantage. With "Frightfur Fusion" being a searchable, easy way to make a "Frightfur" monster, cards that banish monsters before the activation of "Frightfur Fusion" (such as "Dimensional Fissure" and "Macro Cosmos") or prevent the banishing of monsters (such as "Necrovalley") can also prevent "Frightfur" monsters from being more easily summoned. Finally, the archetype as a whole are mediocre in their ATK/DEF stats (especially the already noted "Fluffal"s' shortcomings), with most of the monsters having below-average said statistics for their Levels, making battles against these Decks easy to win unless "Frightfur Bear" can defeat a monster or two to augment its offensive power or "Frightfur Tiger"/"Frightfur Sabre-Tooth" to buff up your other monsters. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes